Le Filet Rouge
by Mayuno
Summary: Ça avait commencé l'air de rien, c'était une simple bagarre, comme toutes les autres, mais c'était cette simple bagarre qui allait tout changer...(résumé très explicatif, oui je sais) ogaXfuruichi
1. Chapter 1

Voial ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, autant avec l'histoire que les fautes d'orthographe T-T. Enfin bref, ne déprimons pas! Je suis heureuseeee! Ma première fic! Alors voila:

Titre: Le filet rouge

Ranting: T (oga a pas un langage noble et soutenue ! ^^)

Résumé: Ça avait commencé l'air de rien, c'était une simple bagarre, comme toutes les autres, mais c'était cette simple bagarre qui allait tout changer...

Suspense, si vous lisez pas vous saurez pas pourquoi *se fait tirer dessus*!

Genre: Amour (un peu quoi XD) et Amitié/ Angst (par moment)/ Drame (grave!)/ il est possible que sa soit une Death Fic, mais je ne sais pas encore (la fille qui hésite à tuer les personnages ou pas).

Couple: Oga X Furuichi (je vous l'avez dit! ouai!)

Aucun des personnages ici ne m'appartient (malheureusement, ça aurait pu finir en...de façon très romantique -mais oui rêve-), tout est à Ryūhei Tamura (je t'aimeeee!)

/SPOIL chapitre 170 à 177/

L'histoire est POV OGA.

Et voila z'est tout dit d'abord! /SBAFF/! Bref, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Ça avait commencé l'air de rien, c'était une simple bagarre, comme tous les jours.

Mes adversaires n'était pas particulièrement forts, et j'étais entrain d'enfoncer le dernier dans le mur à ma droite, et c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas fait attention.

La petites ruelle dans laquelle ils nous avait entraîné, pensant sûrement que je serais affaiblie par le manque d'espace, le fait qu'elle n'était fréquentait par personne à par nous, le fait qu'elle ne débouchait sur aucune rue importante, le fait que personne ne pouvait intervenir en cas de problème, aucun témoin, je n'y avais pas fait attention, après tout j'ai l'habitude, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je réfléchissais vraiment à ce genre de détail en fait! Si il y a une bagarre je fonce, pas la peine de réfléchir, pas la peine d'écouter ceux qui vous dises que c'est une mauvais idée, pas la peine d'écouter le «stratège»... Au final, le plus prudent n'est pas forcement celui qui ce met à l'abri quand ça se gâte et qui ressort l'air de rien, à peine gêné une fois le danger écarté. Non, j'en est eu la preuve aujourd'hui, même si il se cachait quand je me battais, il n'était à l'abri de rien.

Et je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu.

Tout c'est passé très vite; le gars que j'ai enfoncé dans le mur, son pote qui s'était planqué par peur sûrement, et que je n'avais pas vu, et «lui» qui s'était caché beaucoup trop près de celui-ci, le fait que j'étais tellement absorbais par ma victoire que je n'ai rien vu, rien entendue, et quand je l'ai vu s'enfuir, les mains couverte de sang, je n'ai pas compris.

Je l'ai appelé, une fois, deux fois, pour lui dire que j'avais fini de sortir les ordures, qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette, j'en est eu marre et je l'ai prévenue que je partais, ma veste sur une épaule et Baby-Beel surexcité de l'autre, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, un peu énervé, et je me suis rappelé que si ces gars revenaient ils risquaient de s'en prendre à «lui». Maintenant je m'aperçois de l'ironie de la situation, et à quel point je suis con.

J'ai rebroussé chemin, pour revenir au lieu de la baston, il y avait encore des gars inconscients par terre, d'autres étaient partie apparemment. J'avançais tranquillement bien qu'irrité, et près à lui foutre un pain dans la tronche au moment où je reverrais ce crétin! Sérieusement, on a pas idée de rester dans un endroit pareil! Au vu de toutes les racailles qui traînent, même si j'étais la plus dangereuse! Bizarrement, ça faisait plusieurs minutes que le sale gosse s'agitait étrangement, et tremblait un peu aussi. Si il pleurait je le ferait payer à cet abrutie qui traînasse, planqué derrière les poubelles!

C'est en arrivant au lieu présumé de sa planque improvisé, que je le vis.

Au début je n'avais rien remarqué, il était dos à moi, assis par terre dans une positions sûrement pas très confortable, la tête appuyait contre le mur, et le reste de son corps un peu en retrait.

Je n'y faisait pas attention, je m'approchais et la seule chose qui m'intriguait, c'était que ses cheveux argentés prenaient une teinture un peu rouge quand ils étaient près du mur.

Je l'appelais une nouvelle fois;

«Hoy! Furuichi! Qu'es tu fout?!»

Aucune réponse. Je fronçais les sourcils; il se foutait de ma gueule, c'est ça?!

Je m'accroupis, agrippe son épaule, et commence à le secouer, en l'insultant;

«Ho ducon, tu te lèves oui ou merde?»

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisa avec horreur la gravité de la situation, un flot de sang coulé de sa tête, mais le pire, c'était que cette dernière était à moitié explosé contre le mur. Je leva les yeux, et m'aperçus que le plus gros du sang recouvrait le mur en longueur, et qu'une trace de sang gigantesque s'étendait du milieu du mur jusqu'à...jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt. Il faisait trop sombre, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, je ne l'avais pas vu...cette tache, cette ligne rouge.

Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche, je ne comprenais toujours pas, mon cerveau refusait de comprendre.

L'homme au mains tachaient de sang, sa tête, tout ce sang, tout ce sang!

Je le tenais dans mes bras en l'appelant, cet imbécile! Pourquoi il ne me répondait pas?!

Il me faisait quoi là? Après tous les combats, après s'être battue contre des démon (plus ou moins), contre moi, après n'avoir jamais perdue, après que je lui ai dit qu'il était sûrement l'adversaire le plus fort que j'ai jamais affronté, il pouvait pas mourir comme ça! Non, c'était pas possible!

Sans savoir vers où, je me mis à courir, il était dans mes bras, les pieds battant dans le vide, le sang continuant à couler de son crane encore plus ouvert que ce que je pensais.

Baby-beel, quant à lui ne bougeait pas,il se contentait de trembler, si sa se trouve, lui, il avait compris, alors que moi non, je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'étais arrivé devant un hôpital, je ne perdis pas une minutes, et rentra en trombe dedans, en hurlant de toutes mes forces que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il était gravement blessé, qu'il fallait vite le soigner.

Certaines personnes prirent peur, reculèrent, se mirent à chuchoter. J'étais trop occupé à chercher une infirmière ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais si j'avais fait plus attention j'aurais sûrement entendue tous ses gens, tous ce qu'il disaient. J'aurais pues tous les tuer de sang froid, si mon attention n'était pas absorbé par autre chose de bien plus important: cet imbécile.

Un docteur suivit d'une infirmière arriva enfin, je leur tendit Furuichi en les suppliants de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

J'avais l'air minable, je le ferais payer à cet abruti quand il se réveillerait...si il se réveillait.

Mais qu'es que je racontais? Bien sûr qu'il allait se réveiller! On parle du crétin pervers le plus tenace que la terre est jamais vu là!

Mais Baby-Bell, lui, continuait de trembler, en retenant ses larmes...

* * *

Et voila fin du premier chapitre 1! Je suis stressé, angoissé, et je pleurer dans ma chambre le soir donc, s'il vous plait, une review ?

Oga: tu fais pitié on dirait une clocharde! *mort de rire*

Moi: *head shoot...qui sert à rien, se fait rétam'*

Furuichi: Je sens ça va très mal ce finir cette histoire *palm-face*

Me: retourne à l'hosto toi!

furuichi: ok, ok! Des review ou je sortirais jamais de l'hosto s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit! Même si les infirmières sont des bonasses, et que je peux mater autant que je veux et que...Ha! non en fait, je veux rester à l'hosto! D'ailleurs c'est l'heure de ma perfusion, j'arriveeeeeee *tout heureux*

Moi: même si ce crétin en a pas besoin; des review s'il vous plait!

(ce sera un des persos en plus de moi qui répondra à vos review au prochain chapitre ^^, donc merci et ciao)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon ben voila le chapitre 2 ^^, vous l'attendiez (ou pas). J'aime de tous mon coeur ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 et qui liront celui-ci et la suite! Alors merciiiiiii ! *toussote*

Bref, la suite du chapitre 1 donc, (nan sérieux?!) oui c'est fou hein?^^

Bref: Désolé pour les fautes (oui encore ^^")!

Beelzebub m'appartient toujours pas, (et merde ) tout est à lui= Ryūhei Tamura (et je t'aime toujours autannnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttt tt)

couple: ogaXfuruichi (ouai bon pour l'instant ça se voit pas, mais les yaoistes patientez et concentrez vous, mince! )

Ranting: T (toujours hein, Oga a dans ce chapitre un langage encore moins poétique et soutenue que dans le chapitre précédent ^^)

Et voila les réponse aux reviews (parce que oui! J'ai eu des reviews, les premières de toutes ma vie *o*)

Je répondrais au reviews personnellement , avec mon assistant j'ai nommé Ogaaaaa!

oga: la ferme t'es trop braillante on te l'a déjà dit?

moi: oui, et j'aime ça ^^

SPECIAL DEDICACE A FANDEYAOI POUR MA PREMIERE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ! (oga: mes oreilles!putain ta gueule!

moi: oops pardon ^^")

fandeyaoi: Alors comme tu l'as sans doute deviné (oga: non elle a pas deviné même si c'est marqué en gros et que tu m'as cassé et les tympans et les c*******! Espèce de sale gosse *sourire qui dit "je vais te manger dans ma maison en pain d'épice mon enfant" ou un truc du genre*)

bref, tu l'as deviné, tu...es...La première personne à m'avoir posté une review, je t'ai vénéré toute la nuit du coup. (oga: t'as que ça à faire la nuit?/ moi: heu oui pourquoi?/ oga: non, non pour rien...Je me disais que vu que tu avais l'air d'une clocharde, tu passais sans doute tes nuits à discuter avec les chiens du bar ou tu bois comme un tro-/me: * assomme comme elle peut avec ce qu'elle peut le con en liberté*)Sérieux merci beaucoupppp ! Ensuite, pour le lime ou le lemon je ne sais pas encore on verra.(oga: en fait elle a envie que tu lises, donc elle te le dira pas cette conn-*headshoot*)Ecoute pas l'abrutie, en fait j'ai jamais écrit de lime ou de lemon, je veux pas que se soit pourrie -et puis je saute souvent les lemons, pas toujours mais souvent, je trouve que ça pimente et que si ça y été pas il manquerait un truc, mais j'arrive jamais à les lires en entiers *j'ai l'impression d'être coincé / oga: mais tu es coincé!/moi: mais ta gueule toi! ) Oga: pour ma par c'est déjà flippant qu'on me mette dans un yaoi (encore plus en couple avec ce pervers! ) alors moi je suis pas d'accord mais on peut pas lutter contre cette sadique!/ moi: ouai on peut pas *o*!.

Ensuite, Furuichi je sais pas encore si je le tuerais ou pas ^^ (oga: T'es un monstre!/ moi: haha ouai! ^^) Furuichi: mais j'veux pas mourir moi T-T! Y a encore trop de nich- de filles magnifiques à draguer sur cette terre! Elles ont trop besoin de moi!*vague en arrière plan/oga+moi: retourne à l'hôpital et squatte pas les reviews!.

Et le délai entre les chapitre, normalement je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine, ou au moins toutes les deux semaines (surtout que là, j'ai le scénario approximatif dans la tête ^^"), mais je suis jamais sûr de rien donc te fis pas à ça! ^^ (oga: en gros c'est au feeling/moi: dis pas ça comme ça! " Les gens vont plus regarder après!/oga: tant mieux! J'ai moins de chance pour que toi sale psyco tu me fasse finir en uke! Connas**!/moi: §§§****§§§§§*****§§ *=vulgarités*)

Voila pour ta/tes réponse ma spéciale dédicacée! ^^ Merci infiniment (oga: en plus d'être une clocharde t'es une lèche cul?/moi: mais tu veux que je te tue c'est ça?!)

shimizuu: Toi aussi merci infiniment pour ta reviewwwww! Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic' sur ce couple ? T-T (oga: moi je trouvais qu'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter encore! bande de tarés!/moi: T'es tout seul, et contre la population yaoiste tu peux RIEN! mouhahahaha/oga: aller toute vous faire *joue à play'*)Et tu devrais vraiment lire les scans jusque là au moins, c'est juste géniallll *o* (oga: c'est vrai que c'était sympas, pour une foie que l'abrutie passe pas pour un abrutie.../moi: pas de spoilllllllllllll ! /oga: ça va! c'est pas un spoil! T'en veux un de spoil ? Ben en fait Furuichi *meurt sur le coup*/moi: *tire à la carabine à bout portant*) Merci pour tes compliments, et je m'améliorerais en orthographe! ù_ù promis (oga: moi j'y conterais pas trop à ta place^^/moi: Je te hais!/oga: moi aussi je t'aime bien tu sais ?^^) Bref merciii beaucouppppppppppppppppppppp !

Voila! ouff réponses au review terminés (oga: c'était plus WTF qu'autre chose mais oui c'est fait ^^), *toussote* Bref, merci encore pour ces reviews (oga: c'est déjà impressionnant que t'en est ^^)Bref, bonne lecture à tous! ^^ (moi: oga, continue ou je vous tue tous dans la fic', je fais comme Shakespeare Fait gaffe je connais hamlet!/oga: on fait pas d'hamlet sans casser des-*meurt*)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Me voilà obligé d'attendre, dehors, sous la pluie, à 3 heures du matin. Hilda avait bien voulue récupérer Baby-Beel, mais avait laissé tomber après une heure de tentative «d'extirpation à la vermine humaine du jeune maître»,sans succès, du coup elle était repartie en me promettent de me faire payer le tout quand je serrais rentré.

Raison de plus pour ne pas rentrer.

Quand je pense, qu'on m'avait viré de l'hôpital!

Quand la famille de Furuichi était arrivé, (ce qui est normal quand votre fils est interné pour blessures graves) ils n'avaient pas daigné me lancer un seul regard.

Certes, j'étais assis par terre collé à un mur, mais c'était pas une raison pour m'ignorer comme ça! J'allais leur expliquer ma façon de penser, quand la raison de leur soudaine poussé de snobisme m'apparut devants les yeux.

La petite sœur de Furuichi! Elle était la seule à me regarder, mais finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse comme ses parents.

Son regard était remplie d'une sorte de haine, mélangé avec un surplus de rancœur, et de dégoût.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur son regard. Les médecins sortaient enfin de la salle d'intervention d'urgence, où ils s'étaient enfermé avec Furuichi depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Je me précipita vers eux, quand une poigne de fer retint mon bras, et tenta de m'attirer en arrière. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, j'encastra mon ennemie du moment dans le plafond avant de me précipiter vers les médecins, mais plusieurs autre poigne vinrent sur moi et me plaquèrent au sol. Personne ne réagissait, et la famille de Furuichi détournait le regard d'un air gêné ou révulsé. Pourquoi putain de-?!

«Vous voyez?! Je vous l'avez dit qu'il était dangereux! C'est à cause de lui que mon frère est dans cet état! Il faut le faire sortir d'ici tout de suite, ou il va encore s'en prendre à lui!»

Quoi?! C'était quoi cette blague? En me retournant je m'aperçut que c'était le petite sœur de Furuichi qui avait hurlé.

«Calmez-vous mademoiselle! C'est ce jeune homme qui a emmené votre frère ici, pourquoi l'aurait-il emmené si il lui veut t'en de mal?»

«Qu'es que ça peut vous faire?! Vous le connaissez peu être? Moi je le connais! C'est juste un monstre...»

Sa dernière phrase avait été ponctué par un regard vers moi.

«Faites le sortir je vous en pris! Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse plus de mal à mon frère...»

Puis, plusieurs personnes sont intervenue. Certaines soutenaient cette sale gamine, les autres parlaient (ou plutôt hurlaient) au médecins de garde pour qu'ils me mettent dehors. Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites! Ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire de Furuichi, ou de sa petite sœur! Non, ils avaient juste peur de moi. C'est toujours comme ça de toutes façon, et la seule personne qui n'avait jamais eu peur de moi, était dans un lit d'hôpital...à cause de moi. Elle a raison je n'ai rien à faire ici.

«C'est bon, c'est bon. Pas la peine de faire autant de bruit 'tain, j'me casse...»

C'est sur ces mots que je me libéra de l'emprise qui pesait sur moi (sans vraiment de difficulté d'ailleurs), et que je sortie.

Donc, du coup, j'avais finie sur un trottoir, sous la pluie, à attendre je ne sais quoi.

Je n'avais aucune envie à l'heure actuel; ni rentrer chez moi, ni hurler, ni frapper qui que se soit pour passer mes nerfs. Rien.

J'avais vraiment l'air pathétique, ça aussi il me le payerait, et sa petite sœur prendrait cher aussi, 'tain ça se fait pas de faire ça au gens!

Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

Pourquoi je me sentais si mal 'tain? Cet abrutie! Il avait intérêt à se réveiller, merde!

Je me relevais d'un coup.

Je n'avais aucune envie à l'heure actuel; ni rentrer chez moi, ni hurler, ni frapper qui que se soit pour passer mes nerfs. Rien. Non, rien à par...

Je me tourna vers l'hôpital. P'tain fallait pas qu'il clamse! Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. Rien à battre du nombre de médecin, ou de personnes innocentes qu'il faudrait que je défonce pour y arrivait; mais j'allais voir cet imbécile de pervers trop solide pour être humain, et définitivement pas assez discret pour être ninja (1).

Il fallait que je sache comment il allait, si il était encore en vie au moins! C'est avec cette pensée que j'entra dans le bâtiment.

Des personnes crièrent en me reconnaissant, je me demandais ce qu'elles faisaient encore là d'ailleurs. Des médecin...ou des gorilles je l'ignorais, se jetèrent sur moi. Mais cette foie j'étais déterminer à avancer. Un, puis dix, m'attaquèrent avec des coups plus ou moins puissants et variés. C'était amusant, je devrais me battre contre des infirmiers plus souvent.

L'un d'eux tenta de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, je lui pris le bras, le fis voler, et me servi de son corps pour envoyer les autres dans les tribunes; ouai! Et un point supplémentaire pour l'équipe du papa démon beau gosse, qui va remporter la super league de baseball! Ouaiiiii!(2)

Merde, Furuichi! Valait mieux que je me calme, pour pas oublier pourquoi je faisais ça. Pendant que j'essayais de me calmer, l'un d'eux me planta un truc dans le bras. Je lui pris, et lui tordis jusqu'à entendre ses os craquer. Au moins comme ça ils auraient du boulot!

Je me remis à marcher, mais, bizarrement, je me sentais de plus en plus dans les vapes. C'était quoi ce délire? P'tain, fallait pas que je commence à fatiguer maintenant ou...Mais une fatigue comme ça c'est pas normale! Ça doit être l'autre enfoiré de toute à l'heure avec le truc qu'il m'a mit dans le bras!

Des gorilles-médecins-à cervelles de macaques alcooliques, se jetèrent à nouveau sur moi, mais cette foie je ne pouvais rien faire, je lutta pourtant. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine ils été parvenues à me maîtriser.

«MERDE!»

«Qu'es que tu fais encore là?!»

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais, je leva les yeux.

Cette sale gamine!

«Qu'es que tu veux bon sang? Mon frère ne t'as pas suffit? Tu veux en plus t'en prendre à tous ces gens?!»

«Dis moi comment il va!»

«Qu'es que ça peu te faire? C'est à cause de toi, et de ton égoïsme qu'il est dans cet état!»

Heuu...Elle marque un point la gamine.

«J'en est rien à battre de ça 'tain! Je le sais que c'est ma faute mais dis moi comment il va!»

«Tu n'as pas à le savoir, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je te-»

Elle avait marqué une pause, elle en avait profité pour m'observer, de la tête au pieds, et dans une grimace de dégoût avait tournée les talons.

C'était une blague?!

«Reviens là sale gamine! Ho!»

Bon sang. Il fallait que je sache! Est qu'il allait bien, est qu'il était en vie, est qu'il m'en voudrait?

«Je ramènerais celui qui a fait ça à ton frère. Et je lui ferais payer au centuple ce qu'il a fait!»

La rage bouillonnait en moi. En repensant à ce mec que j'avais laissé filé, à ses mains pleines de sang, de «son» sang!

«Quand j'aurais fais ça, laisse moi le voir.»

La rage bouillonnait mais je tentais de me contenir, de parler calmement, même si l'expression de mon visage, et mes points serrés, laisser clairement voir que mon self contrôle se prenait un coup de pied au cul à l'heure actuelle.

Mais, elle avait fait demi tour, et se tenait à nouveau en face de moi.

«Si tu fais ça, je te laisserais le voir. Mais, seulement quand tu auras fais cela, et je veux une preuve. Tiens ta promesse et je tiendrais la mienne, je te laisserais voir de tes propres yeux dans quel état est mon frère.»

D'un hochement de tête je signais notre «contrat», avant de me faire jeter dehors (à nouveau).

Mais cette foie, je savais ce que je devais faire.

Je décolla mon cul du trottoir mouillé, et me releva.

«Ça va chier!» (3)

Je fis craquer mes articulation, avant de me mettre en route.

Temps que je n'aurait pas exécuté ma par du contrat, il n'était pas question de reprendre une «vie paisible et ordinaire». Mais après tout, sans cet abrutie ce ne serait plus vraiment une vie paisible et ordinaire...

* * *

(1): Désolé connerie du moment ^^"

(2): heu...retour de connerie? (ben quoi ça marche avec l'acide!)

(3): J'ai pas pue m'empêcher je voulais trop la mettre c'te phrase XD

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

oga: J'ai l'air faible, et con, mais surtout faible, c'est quoi ton problème? tu veux me transformer en uke ou quoi?!

moi: heuuu...*par loin*

Furuichi: l'auteure s'excuse pour le coté sûrement un peu OOC d'oga dans ce chapitre ù_ù et...Pourquoi c'est comme ça?! Si ça continue moi je vais pas dire une ligne de toute ta fic'! T-T

moi: mais non! et toi retourne à l'hôpital merde!

Furuichi: oui, oui. De toute façon une infirmière va bientôt venir me voir, je suis sûr qu'elle ne peu plus ce passer de moi, c'est toujours elle qui vient me voir! ^^

moi: ou alors c'est juste qu'elle fait son métier...

furuichi: brise pas mes rêves! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé à l'hosto!

moi: non, dans l'histoire c'est un con que oga va défoncer, pas vrai oga?

oga: ouai! Tu vas voir princesse Peach, moi Mario je vais te...tu disais?

moi: ok, j'ai rien dit, t'es bien partie pour crever seul à l'hôpital en fait ù_ù

furuichi: nonnnnn! S'il vous plait, des reviews pour faire plaisir à l'auteure que ça finisse en happy end, ou que ça finisse tout cour! Je veux pas rester à l'hôpital pour l'éternité moi! T-T

moi: voila, reviews, reviews ^^

oga: bandes de clodo *game over* putain de-


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les copinoussssssssss!

Comme toujours;

Chapitre 3 Le Filet Rouge

Y a rien qui m'appartiens (ouai je peux toujours pas me faire mon harem T-T), tout c'est à lui = Ryūhei Tamura (je t'aimes toi! Pourquoi t'es pas mon père au moins? La place est libre de toute façon! T-T)

Couple: OgaXFuruichi (oui ne désespérez pas ça arrive! Ça arrive! Ça se voit pas pour l'instant, mais ça viendra promis ^^")

Genre: Tragédie, Drame, yaoi (oui faites travailler votre imagination jusqu'au prochain chapitre au moins! ), Romance (un peu quoi...bon OK non, pas trop )et autres (flemme!)

Résumé chapitres précédents (ça sert à rien, et je l'ai pas fait avant mais je trouve ça drôle on dirait une série ^^):

Lors d'un bagarre dans un dédale de ruelles sombres séparés de la ville, Oga, après avoir tabassé les bouffons qui l'avait défié, et après avoir vu un mec avec les mains tachés de sang se barrer en courant, à découvert au bout de quelques minutes Furuichi le crane explosé contre un mur.

Il l'a emmené à l'hosto, mais la famille de Furu' à débarqué et la soeur à demandé aux médecins d'empêcher Oga d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère, après s'être battue contre des infirmiers, la petites soeur de Furuichi et Oga ont passé un accord; Si Oga vengeait Furuichi du mec qui lui avait fait ça, et qu'il ramenait une preuve de se qu'il avait fait à la petite soeur, alors Oga pourrait aller voir lui-même comment allé Furuichi.

Voila ^^!

Donc avec mon super assistant; Oga! (oga: ouaiii...) Je vais répondre aux reviews! (oga: gueules pas comme la dernière fois steuplais!/ moi: Promis ^^")

Donc: shimizuu:

Oui c'est vrai! Un suite! (Moi: là tu vas crier Alleluia c'est ça? XD/ Oga: Même moi j'en revenais pas depuis le temps que t'étais censé le sortir ton putain de chapitre!/Moi: désolé, désolé ^^"). Et oui c'est vrai! Ça y est, Oga à un but dans la vie pour l'instant! C'est pas encore un boulot mais faut pas trop pousser non plus! ^^ (Oga: tu te rends compte que se que tu dis est horrible pour le crétin?/ Moi: Oui ^^)

Et oui je suis désolé qu'il se passe rien de cochon entre Oga et Furuichi! Mais ils sont très réticents! (Oga: OO...Mais c'est normal!/ Moi: hé! tu m'avais dit de pas gueuler mais toi tu gueules! T-T / Oga: Moi j'ai le droit! J'ai une raison!/ Furuichi: T-T j'en ai marre de cette fic' pourrie! Je veux sortir de là! Bande de tarées! Vous discutez de ça pendant que moi je suis à l'hosto'! T-T / Moi: pourquoi tu veux être là quand on en parles?.../ Oga: Ha! Il est repartie!)

Merci de continuez à me lire malgré toutes mes lacunes! T-T t'es la meilleurs!

(Oga: Elle doit être balaise et avoir un mental d'acier pour continuer!/ Moi: Je te hais! ^^)

Bref; Voici le chapitre 3 ^^ (Oga: et merde!)

* * *

Il faisait jour maintenant.

Bon sang ! J'avais vraiment envie de tuer cet enfoiré, ou au moins de lui faire bouffer ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ...Ce qui revient au même je vous l'accorde !

Bref ! J'avais vraiment envie de défoncer la gueule de cet enfoiré, mais avant ça il me manquait un truc…Où il est cet enfoiré concrètement ?!

Bâtard ! Tu peux pas juste te contenter de te balader dans la rue comme tout le monde ? Ou venir me chercher des noises comme les plupart des cons de ton espèce ?!

Non ! Toi t'es discret c'est ça ? Bâtard…

« Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! T'es où enfoiré ?! »

Après cette splendide altercation avec le ciel, qui fit fuir les petites vieilles, et rappliquer les flics, je me remis en route.

Sachant que j'avais quitté l'hôpital à 3 heures du matin et que maintenant il faisait grand soleil, je vous laisse le soin de calculer vous-même (parce que moi j'ai la flemme) depuis combien de temps je cherchais ce trou du cul !

Bon, il y a eu plusieurs petits problèmes qui m'ont retardé durant ma quête :

Premièrement ;

Baby-Beel ayant faim, a tenté à cinq reprises de me transformer en toast grillé.

Sans succès.

Après ça des mecs à qui j'avais pété les dents quelques minutes avant, sont revenues me chercher des noises, mais cette fois, ils étaient venus avec tout leur petit groupe d'attardés qui s'éclatent à secouer des bâtons dans les airs en gueulant encore plus fort que moi.

En deux minutes ils étaient à mes pieds, et en trois Baby-Beel avait de quoi tenir trois jours sans manger.

Enfin, ça et deux trois trucs sans importances (1).

Bref, voilà où j'en étais, et franchement plus je cherchais, plus je me disais que ce type allait vraiment prendre très cher.

Où est ce qu'il se cache se sale lâche ?

J'avais fouillé partout ! Dans tous les coins de la ville dans tous…Il restait un truc à essayer !

Je me mis à courir comme un dératé dans le sens inverse.

« Mais que je suis con ! Mais que je suis con ! Mais que je suis un génie en fait ! Hahahahahahaha»

Bon sang ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Je m'arrête en dérapant à l'angle sombre. Puis, je marche jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ruelle tout aussi éclairée.

C'est ici.

Je regardai le mur, il y avait encore l'énorme tache de sang, et le filet rejoignant l'endroit où était posé sa tête, dessus.

Je serrai les poings.

Il suffisait que j'attende, il reviendrait surement ici.

J'ai entendue dans beaucoup de films qu'un criminel revient toujours sur les lieux du crime. C'est le moment de vérifier, si c'est des conneries, ou si Détective Conan, en fait ça déchire (2).

* * *

J'attends depuis… Trois heures ?!

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi je m'étais pas tiré avant ?

Ah oui ! Détective Conan !

Donc, c'est en pensant fortement à Détective Conan que j'entendis quelque chose bouger à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Alors c'était bon ? Je me levais prêt à défoncer des gueules quand…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que…Bon sang où je suis ? »

J'étais allongé par terre, à moitié dans la vape, et j'avais une drôle d'odeur dégueulasse dans le pif...Non! J'étais pas défoncé!

Enfin, j'étais engourdie, et j'avais passablement l'impression qu'on m'enfoncé une broche dans le dos à chaque mouvement (3).

Mais je réussie quand même à me relever. Pour aussitôt croisé le regard d'un type à l'air pas net (4).

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux Oga Tatsumi ?»

« Et toi t'es…heu t'es qui ? »

Je croie l'avoir vue à moitié s'étrangler, et deux de ses hommes tomber à la renverse…Ha ! Et y en avait un autre qui se marré dans un coin.

Il était donc si persuadé de sa puissance et de sa renommée ce bouffon ?

Enfin si ça lui faisait plaisir…Après tout Furuichi était toujours le seul de nous deux qui savait qui-

« Furuichi »

« Hein ? »

Mince ! J'avais pensé à voix pas basse! A voix haute donc CQFD (5) !

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser à ce bouffon ?

« J'ai dit que si tu voulais te battre je t'attendais, mais que tu aurais besoin d'un dentiste après ça ! »

Et d'un psychologue surement ! Franchement il était pas net du tout ce type ! Il souriait maintenant !

C'était quoi son problème sérieux ?

D'ailleurs je viens d'y penser ! Pourquoi il m'a emmené ici ?

Et comment ça se fait qu'il met mis KO sans que je m'en aperçoive ?!

J'avais un drôle de pressentiment.

« Je pensais t'avoir entendue dire un nom…Furuichi c'est ça ? »

« Que- ? »

Entendre son nom de la bouche d'un type comme, ça me mis en boule plus que jamais.

« Qui t'as permis de prononcer son nom comme ça ?»

J'aurais pu lui intimer l'ordre de l'appeler « Messire Furuichi », mais ça aurait était un cadeau de trop pour ce crétin pervers à deux sous.

Puis, sans prévenir il se mit à rire.

Il avait vraiment un grain ma parole!

« Franchement ! C'est pour ça que t'as passé ta journée à chercher mes gars ?! »

Que- attends ! Ça voulait dire que le type qui avait fait ça à Furuichi faisait partie de sa bande.

Parfait ça allait chier !

« Je suppose que c'est Okku que tu cherches ? »

Okku ? Alors c'était le nom de se bâtard ?

« Okku ?...Putain quel nom de bouffon ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant la gueule ahurie de l'autre abruti ! Franchement c'était trop beau ! Okku ! Okku putain !

« Bon t'as fini ?! »

C'est qu'il s'énervait l'autre ! Il avait le sang chaud apparemment !

Je me calma, il fallait que je retrouve mon sérieux, et que j'oublie pas pourquoi j'étais venue (enfin j'avais pas choisie d'atterrir ici mais bon).

« Ouai, ouai ! Alors il est où ton larbin que je le défonce ? »

« huhu. Tu arrives un peu tard! »

« Comment ça ? »

Oui, j'avais vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Après avoir explosé ton pote il s'est barré et on l'a pas revue depuis ! On ne sait absolument pas où il est, sinon t'imagines bien ce qu'on lui aurait fait ? On ne fait pas de cadeau aux lâcheurs »

« Quoi ?! »

Il s'était déjà barré ? C'était une blague ?! Comment je ferais ?

La promesse à sa petite sœur, et son honneur racheté, comment je ferais ?

Comment ?

« Tu m'as l'air perturbé…Tu le cherchais bel et bien pour ça. Je ne comptais pas endosser la faute d'un de mes hommes, mais au vue de la force qu'on a dû déployer pour t'emmener ici, tu seras sûrement le meilleur adversaire que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Et tu n'auras qu'à dire à sa sœur que c'est moi qui est tabassait son frère ! »

« Comment tu sais pour sa sœur ? T'es qui putain ?! »

« Rien de plus qu'une racaille parmi tant d'autres. J'ai simplement des gars avec de grandes oreilles pour entendre tout ce qui se passe, certains de mes hommes étaient à l'hôpital pour soigner les blessures que tu leur avais faites, ils t'on vue te battre contre les infirmiers, et ont pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'écouter la conversation ! »

Tout en disant ça, il se levait et sortant son couteau à cran, bon sang c'était quoi son problème ?!

« Alors c'est comme ça »

Je fis craquer mes poings, alors oui sa allé chier !

* * *

(1) à comprendre par= Deux ou trois mecs encastrés dans un mur et défigurés sans importances.

(2) Le premier qui me dit que Détective Conan c'est pourrie je le trucides vu? Animé de mon enfance OK ? Et ça déchire toujours autant Détective Conan! Je le regardes toujours (Oga: Tu fais pitié!/ Moi: Mais je vais te le foutre au c** ton Zeebul Blast! Ça va pas faire un pli!/ Oga: Heu...*coup dans le mur qui casse la baraque -au sens propre-/ Moi: Je t'aimes tu sais ?^^)

(3) Oga: le dos hein! Le dos...pas autre par vu? Votre imagination, vous la remballez pour cette scène

(4) Dis le mec qui à attendue 3 heures, planqué derrière des poubelles, dans une ruelle sombre, en pensant à Détective Conan...

(5) Ce Que Francis Démontra

Chapitre pourrie! Oui je saisssssss! J'ai galérais pour pas faire Oga OOC et je garantie rien! Et y a pleins de trucs mauvais! désolééééé!

Oga: Le jour où tu seras satisfaites de tes chapitres...

Moi: et ben se sera très bien vu?! Bref! Des reviews pour qu'on puisses avancer et progresser siouplais! ^^

Oga: Ultimate clodo le retour!

Moi: Et si c'était ta manette que je te foutais au cul?! ^^

Oga:...Attends d'abord que je finisse ma partie alors!

Furuichi: ^^...

Moi: Mais pourquoi je devrais attendre? J'ai pas à t'obéir!

Oga: Tu penses? Mais non t'as pas grossie t'as toujours été comme ça...

Furuichi: ^^...

Moi: M'ignore pas! et dis pas des trucs comme ça enfoiré!

Furuichi: ^^...La fermeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Je déprime seul moi! Les infirmières maintenant c'est des infirmiers! et AlainDelon est venue me voir et a faillie me violer! J'en est marre de cette fic' pourrie! De cette vie pourrie! Dés qu'on me laisse sortir je saute par la fenêtre!

Oga: Je dis que la vérité! Regarde prends exemple sur la princesse Peach! Elle est rose et mince! Et si on décompose les pixels elle est jolie, et féminine! Toi ben...tu ressembles à un mec, et t'as la grâce d'un éléphant alcoolique paraplégique mort!

Moi: Passes moi ta manette ^^...

Furuichi: T-T Des reviews s'il vous plait!


	4. Chapter 4

Voila, je sais vous ne l'attendiez plus , vous pensiez que j'avais déserté (oga: Je l'espérais oui...), et ben NONNN! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *s'étouffe* (Oga: boulet! Et puis je dis ça, j'dis rien, mais t'avais pas dis "un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maxi", tu sais pas ce que c'est une semaine?/ Moi: Maisheuu! je pouvais pas poster! /Oga: quoi t'avais la flemme? / moi:Mais non!/Oga: ben quoi alors?/moi:quelques problèmes persos désolé ù_ù/ Oga: t'excuse pas, moi j'étais content!/moi:enfoiré! T-T)

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, à cause de quelques problèmes personnels, et autres, je n'ai pas peu poster de chapitres durant un petit moment(Oga: petit?/moi: ok GROS moment), et je m'en excuse! ^^"

Donc, voici le chapitre 4 donc ^^!

**mais d'abord réponse aux reviews! ^^**

(Oga: t'en as eu plus que les dernières fois compte tenue du délai/ moi: je sais pas si c'est bien ou pas du coup ^^"/ oga: tu vas te plaindre sale clocharde?!/moi: la ferme! Et bien sur que non!)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer! ^^ (oga: Donc n'en postez plus!/moi: mais si postez en plein s'il vous plait! )

Chacra: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise! ^^ (oga: en quoi elle est bien ta fic'?/moi: tais toi ou je te fais violer! ^^/Oga: OO!/moi: je suis le maître de tout un monde à ma porté! *voix grave démoniaque* Mouhahahaha/ Oga: calme ta joie!)

Et pourquoi bonne chance? ça va être difficile? *pleure* (Oga: merci de lui avoir ouvert les yeux!/moi: non je déconne je le savais! ^^/ Oga: je te hais! Espèce de taré, y a combien de gens à l'intérieur?/moi: hooo beaucoup, tu peux pas t'imaginer! ù_ù/oga: rassurant...) Merci en tous cas! ^^(oga: bof! *aie*!)

Fandeyaoi: (oga: voila une autre tarée!/ moi: Mais ferme la c'est ma première revieweuse, c'est la meilleur tu touches pas! grrrrrr!/oga: ok ok calme ta joie!)

j'avais dit ça aussi à la fin du chapitre, donc t'inquiète je sais que tu as pas dit un truc méchant ^^ C'est constructif d'ailleurs d'un certains point e vue ^^! (oga: pffff! N'importe quoi! Constructif sur; "c'est qui le uke et le seme dans le prochain chap?"!/moi: oui! Précisément! ^^/oga: OO/moi: ^^...Non j'déconne n'est pas peur! ^^/oga: oufff j'ai eu.../moi: ^^/oga: je ne te ferais jamais confiance!/moi: tu fais bien! ^^)

Merci pour tous ses compliments je suis au paradis yeahhhh!(oga: je vois pas où elle a vue toutes ces qualités dans ta fic'!/moi: Un jour je te tuerais espèce de..de..de méchant!:oga: c'était violent! -_-") Yeah! Yaoi powaaaaa! (oga: je vous hais!/moi: on t'aime aussi! ^^/furuichi: et moi?^^/moi: toi retourne à l'hosto'!/furuichi: T-T/moi: mais t'es mon perso préféré donc je t'aime de tout mon cœur même si t'es con et que tu finiras avec oga...Ou alors tu vas crever, c'est possible au vue de.../oga: pas de spoil!)

Tu as du l'attendre longtemps alors cette suite! XD Je suis désolé de t'avoir faite patienter si longtemps alors ^^" (oga: elle a abandonné l'idée de te revoir un jour là je crois!/moi: gâche pas mes espoirs!) bref, merci! ^^ (oga: moi je te remercie pas!*se fait taper* et je vais tuer quelqu'un!*se fait plus taper*)

KaibutsuOujo: merci pour ta review déjà ! ^^ (oga: direct!/moi: ouai la subtilité c'est pour les-/oga: stop! plagiat!) Et oui je sais je fais pas mal de fautes désolés ^^" (oga: illettré!/moi: tu peux parler!) , et youpie! merci de l'avoir mise en favoris! Je t'aime (oga: lui aussi?/moi: oui lui AUSSI!/oga:...Déjà que je comprend pas qu'il mette ta fic' en favoris.../moi:méchant!/oga: *siffle* c'était fort!/moi: la ferme!T-T)

**Donc voilaaaaa^^:**

Titre: Le filet rouge

Ranting: T ( Le langage de Oga est toujours aussi classe! ^^)

Genre: Amour (oui cherchez, vous trouverais peu être! Mais ça se verra après, à la fin! ^^)/Angst (Furuichi la tête explosé contre un mur c'est pas la joie quoi, enfin pas pour la majorité! ^^)/ Amitié (ouai aussi mais ça partiras vite pour laisser place au yaoi!^^)/ Yaoi! (cherchez, ça arrive! ^^)/ Drame (peu être un mort on sait pas! XD)

Couple: Oga X Furuichi (cherchez je vous dis! )

Alors j'ai demandé, et pour l'instant (je dis bien pour l'instant) Furuichi et Oga m'appartiennent pas, ils veulent même pas me donner Baby-Beel! T-T! Mais je perd pas espoirs! Tout pour mon hare- pour ma fic'! (oga: t'es pas crédible!), bref; tout est à Ryūhei Tamura (mon héros!)

/SPOIL chapitre 170 à 177 toujours, mais bon pas spécialement ce chapitre/

L'histoire est POV OGA.

C'est partie donc! Yeah! (oga: noooooonnnnn!)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me lançai sur lui. Impitoyable. Balançant mon point là où il voulait atterrir.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en sorte!

Il attrapa mon poing d'une seule main, et en un seul mouvement de bras, me mit au sol. Il n'avait pas bougé le reste de son corps, et maintenait toujours la main armée du couteau à cran dans son dos.

Au moment où je touchai le sol, je me rappelai, la façon dont j'avais atterrie ici, et comment ils avaient réussie à me mettre KO et à m'emmener ici !

C'était lui ! Quand je m'étais levé pour accueillir celui que je pensais être « le coupable revenant sur la scène du crime », donc l'enfoiré dénommé Okku (1), ils s'étaient jeté sur moi, toutes la bande de petit enfoirés ! Je les ai vite balancé contre (et dans) le mur, et puis, il est arrivé, et… Je ne sais plus, c'était trop rapide, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, mais je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol, paralysé, puis un de ses potes à foutue un truc sur ma bouche et-

« Tu dors ? »

Il souriait, encore, et c'était quoi ce sourire ?!

Un sourire de cannibale, on aurait dit moi !

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai ramené ici, je pensais pouvoir m'amuser… Après tout tu as une certaines réputation, et le fait que j'ai dû intervenir pour que l'on puisse te ramener ici n'a fait qu'amplifier mon envie de te dévorer vivant, mais… »

Mais, quoi ?

Rahhh, termine ta phrase putain !

Et c'est quoi ce sourire ?

Je-

« Au final tu es aussi ennuyeux que les autres ! »

Son sourire avait disparue, et moi aussi.

Au fond de l'entrepôt, la tête ouverte, contre un mur maintenant défoncé.

Alors c'était comme ça ? J'étais si faible que ça ? Ça allait se terminer si facilement ? Et pour Furuichi aussi ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir sourire, ou l'entendre dire des âneries?

« Putain… ! »

Je me relevai. De la poussière s'envola, et quelques décombres tombèrent.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait, qui avait de l'importance.

Et j'avais failli l'oublier, en me laissant emporter par ce sourire arrogant.

Mon poing n'avait qu'à lui faire ravaler cet horrible sourire, ce sourire que je hais de tout mon être.

Et je frappais encore, et encore, pour que plus jamais il n'ose sourire.

Et je le renvoyais au milieu des déchets, là où était sa place !

Et le vola qui se lève à nouveau, avec ce sourire dégueulasse !

Et il riait !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Y a une durite qu'a sautée ? »

Il s'arrête de sourire.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, même si je passais des heures à te l'expliquer...Misérable insecte ! »

Il se releva et fonça vers moi.

« Tu n'es rien, tu ne seras jamais rien ! »

J'esquivais, difficilement. C'était quoi ce mec ?! Et cette force ?! Bordel, pourquoi il était de plus en plus rapide ?!

« Tout comme ce faiblard qui te sert d'ami! »

Un poing fusa. Non, deux !

Et tous les deux, on s'envola à travers le bâtiment. Traversant de multiples caisses, et autres débris.

Je me tenais le crane, beaucoup de sang coulait, mais ça m'était égal, ça n'avait rien de comparable à la quantité que "lui" avait perdu contre ce mur.

Mais l'autre se releva avant moi, et en à peine quelques secondes, se retrouva devant moi.

« Tu ne comprendrais rien, pourquoi t'expliquer ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui mérite de crever ! »

Malgré son autre main toujours dans son dos, la force de son seul poing était extraordinaire, et destructrice à souhait.

Il le planta sur ma joue, et m'enfonça la tête dans le tas de caisse et de détritus sur lequel j'avais atterrie.

Ça avait été violant, beaucoup trop, ma vue se brouillait, c'était pas bon!

« Un monstre insignifiant! Tu mérites de mourir, une abomination comme toi ! Il ne faut pas t'étonner que les gens autour de toi soient blessés ! »

Ouai, je sais, abrutie, j'en connais un autre d'idiot qui le sait aussi.

« Mais bon, ça ne doit pas être la première fois… Il a du s'en prendre des belles à cause de toi, voir par toi non ? »

Il s'était penché sur moi, toujours avec ce sourire démoniaque digne des pires films d'horreurs.

Le mien n'avait rien de comparable, même Baby-Beel semblait effrayé par ce mec.

Il se pencha de plus en plus, jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Dit, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il daigne rester avec toi ? C'est quoi ta méthode ? Même mes chiens ne sont pas aussi fidèles ! »

Si seulement je pouvais bouger, juste un peu, juste assez pour…

« Tu es faible, si faible…Moi qui pensait m'amuser un peu, c'est si pénible, la vie elle-même est si ennuyeuse, répéter la même chose tous les jours, sans aucun changement, je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça, mais même toi tu ne peux rien changer…Ton chien a bien de la chance, lui n'aura même pas à subir ça, tu ne crois pas ? Tu lui as fait un splendide cadeau ! »

« La…ferme ! »

Pourquoi mes bras ne me répondent plus ? C'est ça tout ce dont je suis capable?

Juste ça ?!

Si seulement, il me rester juste assez de force…

« C'est toi… »

Mais je crois que c'est tout ?! C'est pas possible, je peux pas perdre, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui…

« C'est ta faute… »

Non, pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop important !

« C'est toi qui l'a tué ! »

Furuichi ! Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux faire…

« Comme si j'allais penser ça...!»

« hum ? »

Un autre pin vola, et pas le plus doux !

Comme si je pouvais perdre !

Comme si je pouvais perdre aujourd'hui !

Cet enfoiré c'était éloigné de moi, et ENFIN décollé de mon oreille.

Il était monté sur toute sa hauteur, et avait volé sur quelques mètres!

Et quand il toucha enfin le sol, il me jeta un regard surpris, légèrement apeuré; Il nous faisait quoi là?!

« Mais comment, et pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, même si je passais des heures à te l'expliquer ! Pauv' bouffon! »

Ceux qui lui feraient du mal, ceux qui s'en prendraient à lui, la moindre larme versait, la moindre goutte de sang qui coulerait, je me chargerais de la faire disparaître !

Plus jamais il n'aurait à subir ça ! Plus jamais, je ne voulais le voir dans cet état !

* * *

Alors, je sais pas si j'ai réussie ce chapitre combat (oui s'en était un XD!). Le combat va surtout commencer dans le chapitre suivant, comme le laisse penser la fin (normalement! XD), donc voila, ils parlent plus qu'ils se mettent sur la gueule et peu être que ça plaira pas à certains! ^^"

Mais bon, comme d'hab' je suis sur que Oga est un peu OOC, et donc j'attends vos reviews, donnez moi votre avis pour que je progresse! (et pour me faire plaisir! ^^)

Oga: Ouai! Enfin un combat!...Mais pourquoi je perdais au début?! J'aurais du l'éclater!

Moi: Moui, mais j'aime te voir souffrir! ^^

Oga: Un jour je t'aurais!

Moi: Continues comme ça, et il te viole! ^^

Oga:...Princesse Peach?

Moi: Va te faire foutre!

Oga: mais non! Je veux pas!

Moi:... Furuichi! Ramènes tes deux (magnifiques) fesses ici!

Furuichi: je suis à l'hosto' je peux pas!

Moi: sale traître!

Furuichi: Yeah! Les infirmière sont de retour! Dit moi c'est quoi ton numéro?

Moi: la prochaine fois je met des travelos brésiliens (oui c'est pour toi ça Aka!/oga: une autre taré?/moi: ouai un peu ^^"...)!

oga: tu fais pas le clodo aujourd'hui?!

Moi: Je suis pas un clodo!

Oga: t'en as l'allure!

Moi: beuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Oga: Ok je vais demander; reviews s'il vous plait m'sieurs dame! C'est pour la charité, pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter du talent! A vot' bon cœur!

Moi: Je te hais!


End file.
